1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safety detection alarm device, and more particularly to a safety detection alarm device used for an industrial ladder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional ladders have various grades for different loads. The user must consider his/her weight and the weight of the articles that he/she carries to be within the range of the safe load. In general, the user only considers his/her weight and ignores the weight of the articles that he/she carries. Besides, the ladder is always used at a construction site or at the place where there are many exposed electric wires. Sometimes, the ladder may be contact with electric wires by accident. The conventional ladder has the following drawbacks.
1. Not safe for use: The ladder is unable to warn the user when the load is over or when the ladder is contact with electric wires by accident or the load of current is over, so it is not safe for use.
2. Not having additional functions: The ladder only provides a climb function, not having additional alarm functions.
Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.